<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stained with treacherous intent by psychophoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353216">stained with treacherous intent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix'>psychophoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, M/M, OR IS IT, Revolutionaries, Revolutionaries In Love, angsty, brief mention of Chan, letter format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung confesses through a letter. </p><p>My Dear Seokmin,</p><p>I know you must be wondering about this letter which you have found on your desk, which is where you head first thing in the morning on most days. The envelope is unmarked, save for that one symbol which you know to be mine. And so you open it, wondering what this is all about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge 2: Betrayal</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stained with treacherous intent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Dear Seokmin,</p><p>          I know you must be wondering about this letter which you have found on your desk, which is where you head first thing in the morning on most days. The envelope is unmarked, save for that one symbol which you know to be mine. And so you open it, wondering what this is all about.</p><p>          We started this revolution together, you and I. It is the product of our struggle, borne from suffering under the hands of injustice. And look how far we have come. It is only a matter of time before we can banish that ruthless dictator from the throne that he has wrongly claimed as his. Soon, we will hear our people's joyful cries as we take back our country.</p><p>          Yes, it is indeed only a matter of time before that could have been ours.</p><p>          But Seokmin, my dearest friend, the soul of my soul, forgive me.</p><p>          Forgive me, for they have gotten to me first.</p><p>          I am your right hand, your most trusted. And so you never would have seen this coming at all. They knew that and utilized that knowledge to set the trap that you and your team would walk into.  As you enact the plan that we have worked tirelessly on, know that I have set you up to fail. All those late nights spent poring over each detail, which ended with you in my bed, whispering my name like a prayer, all for nothing. That is my first betrayal. </p><p>          The second one will be not being there for you in your greatest hour of need. When you walk into that trap, leaving headquarters in my hands, hands you have absolute faith in, our fortress will fall. As you face the ambush lying in wait, know that no force of the revolution will survive, for they know everything through me.</p><p>          Go ahead, my love, ask me why I have done this. What could they have on me? What could be so powerful that I will betray our people with no hesitation?</p><p>          The answer to that is simple.</p><p>          They have found out about you. About your identity, the masked hero of the revolution. They know who you are, which is how they got to me. It didn't take them long after that to determine your greatest weakness, what could very well be the cause of your downfall.</p><p>          I did this to save you, Seokmin. At the cost of the revolution, at the cost of our comrades, I will have you.</p><p>          Everyone else will perish and fall at the hands of the enemy, save for you. They have given me their word that you and I will be spared if I do this. I am sorry to be so selfish that all I want in this world, more than justice and liberation, is you.</p><p>          And ultimately, my final betrayal. The weakness that no one else but me, who has stood by your side since we were children, knows. These words are nothing but ink stains on parchment for you. You cannot recognize words on a page and do not realize that each word is stained with treacherous intent.</p><p>          You have everyone fooled, what with those glasses sitting prettily on your face, with your office inside a library. What with the way you pore over the documents that pass your desk each day.</p><p>          What they do not know is that despite that great mind of yours, I am your literacy. I am the one who reads those words to you in secret, who has sat patiently transcribing all the genius thoughts that sprout from you during late nights in the lamplight.</p><p>          Lee Seokmin. Leader of the revolution, the legendary masked hero, illiterate. You don't understand anything on this page, even as you pretend to for the sake of young Chan, who is handing you your daily coffee as you read this.</p><p>          And me? I am nowhere to be seen. I could not bear being with you as I confess this through a letter, for I fear my face would speak louder than these words could. You always could read me better than any of these passages.</p><p>          And so, to soothe your nerves over this fount of meaningless scribbles, let me end with words I taught you patiently—the only written ones you recognize.</p><p>          I love you.</p><p>Yours,</p><p>Soonyoung</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we know how this goes... </p><p>someone's getting betrayed here, but it's probably not who you think it is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>